I spy
by SnowxFlake14
Summary: "Its locked" Els whispers, pointing to a keypad. "Do you have it, mer?" I nod and she moves out of the way. I put down a device and it unlocks the code. I pull the door open. We run in and bolt it. I turn around. About ten men stood there, wide eyed. I smirk and crack my knuckles. "You ready for this?" Elsa asks, smirking. "I was born ready." I reply.
1. Chapter 1

A high pitch shriek tears through my magnificent haven at the seams. My eyes shoot open and search for the source of the deafing sound. They land on a small, black box. I immediately glare at it. My hand raises out from the warmth of my lavender sheets and strikes down on the device, shutting it down.

I sigh and slowly sit upright. My eyes are still only half open, staring straight at the wall in front of me. I push the pile of blankets away to expose the other half of my body. My legs seem to through themselves over the side involuntarily. I have to push off to get myself fully off the bed.

The trudge over, into my bathroom, was long and boring. I jump, more like stumbled, into the chamber and pushed the knob to blue which released ice cold liquid. My eyes suddenly popped open, alert, then relaxed.

After my shower, I changed into denim shorts that went down to my knee the rolled up about an inch, an ice blue shirt that hugged my torso and had an imprint of a snowflake. I brush my hair and ran downstairs.

My name is Elsa Arens. Age 18, senior at Silvergate high. I'm known as a nerd to everyone besides my best friends even though I'm truly not. In reality, I'm the top spy at Walt's Disney Dreamworks Agency also with my best friends. At school we have to hide our identity so nobody takes the 'secret' away from 'agent'.

My best friends are Anna Arens(also my sister), Merida Brave, and Rapunzel Corona. We are friends for life.

I run downstairs and find my breakfast on the wooden table, ready to be eaten. I sit down and start shoving the waffles covered in hot syrup in my mouth. When I was half through, Anna and my mom walked in.

"Good morning Els!". Anna shouts, cheerfully. I give her a look that says 'quiet down' which she returned with a 'do you really think I'm going to do that?' Look.

"Did you sleep well?" My mother asked. I nodded and stood up to put my now empty plate in the sink. As I was walking up the stairs, my mom shouted, "don't forget to put on your disguise!" After me.

I sighed. We, of course, have to wear stupid disguises. I quickly dye my hair brown and put it into a pony tail. I also pull out a pair of fake, thick, black glasses and brown contacts in. I run back downstairs with my backpack to see Anna with her disguise on which is her hair dyed black and put in a specific style to make it look short with a pair of matching glasses and green contacts. We smiled and ran to the bus stop to meet Merida and Rapunzel.

When we got there, we met up with Punzie who had died her hair a dark brown and also made short (her hair at the end of tangled) with brown contacts, and Merida was dyed blonde and straightened with green contacts. She also had a fake pair of braces to pull her nerd appearance together. We all had the same glasses.

"Hey guys!" Rapunzel yells over to us in her usual chirpy voice. Me and Anna waved back. The bus suddenly pulled up and we hoped on and made are way to the back, dodging feet sticking out for us to trip on. We plopped into the two last seats and talked until we reached school.

Everyone piled out as if the thing was bursting into flames. Of course, we were the last ones out. We sighed and looked up at the giant brick building.

"Welcome to hell." I said and we entered our nightmare.

 **Oh my gosh. I have no idea what happened and I'm so sorry. I just found out about it and immediately changed it. I am so sorry if it cause any inconveniences.**


	2. Chapter 2

/Merida/

We take our seats next to each other in first period which is science. I glance at the clock. 15 minutes early. Well, we are the only people in the room.

Being me, I hop onto the desk and faced the girls. Elsa does the same thing. I guess you can say we are the most rebellious and risk-taking ones in the group, even though it's just a desk.

"So. Has Walt got anything for us?" I asked, directing it towards Anna. Her and Rapunzel are the brains of the group. Anna's job is to collect all the info on our missions and create a plan. Rapunzel is the best with computers. Els and I are the leaders. We make sure everyone trains and is healthy. Trust me when I say we are the best team that you can find.

"No. I haven't gotten anything from them." She says. Elsa and I through our heads back in frustration and let out a load groan.

"Its been a month! How has nothing happened!?" Elsa whines. I nod my head in agreement. Punz rolls her eyes and looks down at her phone. I peek to see what she is doing. Reading the news. Probably curious to see if anything major has actually happen. Apparently I leaned to far because I fell off the desk. They all laughed.

"Haha! So very funny!" I sarcastically laugh. I jump back up on the wooden platform.

"He said there is nothing big enough for us. Everything they have received is just a walk in the park considering what we've done and they don't want to bore us. Or something like that" Anna explains, shrugging her shoulders. I blow a piece of my artificially blonde hair away from my face. People started to file into the classroom.

Me and Elsa jumped down from the desk and sat in our seats so we don't stand out. I seriously hate doing this but I have no choice. To be honest, if I even think about not doing it, Els will pound me before I get the chance to try. Yes, I'm tough, but Elsa is someone you don't want to mess with.

The teacher walked into the room and started a video about who knows what! I groan and bury my head in my arms on the desk and fall asleep.

/Elsa/

It was only 50 seconds of into the video and I already heard Mer snoring. I chuckled softly. I don't blame her. For one, this is sooooo boring. And for two, we already know this stuff. We kinda have to considering the level of knowledge you have to have in order to be in agency. We can't go forward a couple of grades because that may spark suspicion.

I let my head fall and I was swept off to dream land.

❄•❄•❄•❄•

We awoke to the deafening sound of the school bell. Greaaaat! We lousily got up and went out the door into the mess called the hallway.

As we were walking to our next class, we saw them. The big four. Ugh. We absolutely despise them. They bully us to know end. They do everything and anything to make us miserable. But little do they know, we completely fake the whole thing. I mean, please. The pain they cause us is no more than getting pinched. Our bodies are basically immune to pain. But we have to fake no matter how much I want to pound their faces till they look like lord Voldemort himself.

The group consists of four boys, obviously. Hiccup. He has shaggy, brown hair with a tint of red if you look closely at a certain angle, big, green eyes, and not even as much muscle as I show. I have to admit, he is kind of cute though, but I've seen cuter at the agency. He usually just stands to the side and watches. I can tell he doesn't like the idea of bullying us but doesn't speak up.

Then there is Kristoff. He is like Hiccup who just stands to the side. He has unkempt, blonde hair and green eyes. He is tall and has a lot more muscle than hiccup.

Next is Flynn. His real name is Eugene but nobody knows that but us eight. The big four don't know that we know though. He has dark brown hair that is neatly pushed back with the exception of a piece that flops over his right eye. He also has brown eyes and a goatee. He is a main bully.

And finally, I saved worse for last. Jack frost. He has pure white hair that sticks up everywhere and dark blue eyes. He is the leader of the big four, the main bully. I absolutely despise him. He is a giant player yet every girl throws themselves at him, each one inflating his ego.

We try turning around and walk the other way but its too late. They already spotted us. We all groan and prepare for what's coming next.

"Hey look! It's the four losers!" I hear Eugene yell. I rolled my eyes but made sure they didn't see.

"I didn't know we were on planet nerd!" I heard kristoff yell. All four of us put our head down. Not from shame. Oh no. We were just trying to hold in our laughter. That was seriously the worst insult ever. I guess Eugene got his tiny brain to notice also because he tried to back him up.

"Of course not kristoff, if there was a planet nerd, then we wouldn't be on it. They just came from their home. The trash." Eugene said. Does he not know in order to insult us, we have to value his opinion?

Suddenly, we were on the floor, up against the lockers. I felt a foot slam into my stomach over and over. I faked a wince but, to be honest, I was trying to remember what was for lunch.

I glanced over to the others. I could tell by their faces under the fake wincing and few tears what they were thinking. Anna was thinking about chocolate. I could tell because she was drooling and anybody who knows the Arens sisters know that we only drool over chocolate.

Punz was thinking about art. Her eyes were tracing the lines of a picture on the wall in front of her. And Mer was thinking about archery. I could tell because her eyes look so peaceful. She has always loved and cherished shooting her personal bow an arrow made just for her.

Before I knew it, they were done and gone. We looked around and made sure nobody was around. When it was clear we jumped up onto our feet. We looked at each other for a second then busted out laughing.

"Di-did you h-hear kristoff's i-i-insult?" Anna said in between giggling which made her laugh more.

"I c-can't believe t-they actually think we-we care about their freaking opinions!" Punz said, wiping a tear. After our laughing fit, we casually walked to second period as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_/Elsa/_

The day is finally done! Ugh! It was so boring! Right now I'm walking to my house with the girls.

"So what do you want to do?" Anna asks. Mer and I look at each other then back to Anna.

"Train!" We say at the same time. Training is so fun for us. It even makes up for school. I start to get this weird feeling that someone was following us.

I turned around to find Jack about 5 yards behind us. I groan but not too loud. The girls heard and they turned around to see what the problem was.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" I asked, annoyed. A smirk grew on his face.

"Why? Am I bugging you?" He says in a teasing tone. I huff and turn to Merida. She shakes her head. I sigh. Sometimes Merida has to prevent me from shifting to attack mode even though it's usually _me_ stopping _them._

We all turn around so our backs are facing him. I flicked my wrist, creating an unnoticed ice patch. As soon as his foot hit the surface, it slid right out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his butt. We all stifled our laughter, bringing tears to our eyes.

I don't think I mentioned it, but I have the powers of ice and snow. In fact. We all have some sort of special ability. Anna has the power to manipulate water, Punz can create anything nature-related and heal with her hair, Merida has the ability over fire, and I, as you know, have powers of snow and ice. We all create the four seasons, our team name. Anna is spring, Punz is summer, Mer autumn, and me, winter.

While Jack was preoccupied with getting up without slipping and soothing his rear, we darted for my house.

We shot through my front door, closed it and locked it as a precaution. Just to be safe in case he caught up to us. I was praying he didn't.

We walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the hall closet. Mer threw opened the white, wooden door and moved the blankets that are piled up on the floor out of the way. I move a picture that was hanging outside the closet and tap the wall, waking a keypad. I type a series of numbers and hit enter.

Inside the tiny room, a hole opened up, allowing a clear tube to shoot up. When the process was finished, a door to the tube opened. I stepped in first. There was a circular platform beneath me to stand on.

Once I was inside, I hit a button and the tube sealed itself and I was lowered down. There are four platforms for each of us so we don't have to wait on one, in case of emergencies.

When I hit the ground, I stepped off and waited for the rest. We have this game we play when we come down here. We wait till everyone is down then race to see who can get their suit on first. Regular clothing are not as comfortable or as flexible as the suits we wear. They are all black with different places to hold weapons. Each one has a special patch, representing our season. _/Anna/_

I went down right after Els. Then Punz, and Mer who closed the closet door. As soon as the door opened, I jumped out and ran next to Elsa to wait for the others.

When Mer appeared, she was in a pose. Her right hand was on her waist while the left one was in her hair. Her upper half was turned to the left and her lips were puckered.

"Work it, Mer!" Elsa shouted. We all laughed. After we were done, we get ready to change. "Ready. Set. GO!" Elsa says and we burst into our changing rooms.

When I was done, I walked out to find everybody done. I groaned.

"Are you serious? I was in there for 50 seconds. _TOPS!"_ I complain. They all laugh at me. I squint my eyes in aggravation. I glance over to the water fountain on the far wall. A smirk crawls on my face. I summon the water carefully, so they don't know.

It slowly comes from the nozzle and flows gracefully over their heads. I silently count to three the release the gallons of liquid. The water splashes over their heads, soaking them completely. They gasped. It's my turn to laugh.

I don't even bother to try holding it in. I laugh until I cry. By the time I was done, they were dry. Mer's doing.

I got up from the floor.

They all glared at me. If I didn't know them, that would be the scariest glare I've seen, but I know them and I know that is the least harshest glare they have.

"Oh...you love me and you know it!" I say and skip off to train.

 _/Mer/_

After I dried everyone off and Anna stopped her laughing fit, we threw her a playful glare.

"Oh...you love me and you know it!" She said and skipped off towards the training area. We roll our eyes and follow her.

The room is really big. It is made up of bulletproof, steel walls and there is light padding on the floor. Lining the wall on the left side are punching bags that are secured to the ceiling.

On the wall directly across from that sits a bunch of weights and workout machines. In the far right corner sits a separate room. In there, there are a bunch of targets like police use to practice shooting.

In the center of the room there is a square boxing ring. This was our hobby, our home, and our life. We train on any possible free time. It was heaven for us!


	4. Chapter 4

/Merida _/_

"By Shirley. "I say, glumly before walking out the door, followed by the other three. We all spent the night at Els's how's which is pretty normal.

Shirley is Elsa's cover-up mom. Her parents died in front of her when she was five by our mortal enemy. Luckily, Anna was not there. If fact, all our parents died because of him, all in front of us. He vowed he would return and do the same to us.

All four of us were found wondering the streets by Walt. He took us in and trained us to be the biggest and the best. Since then, we promised to take him down no matter what it takes.

We were all give cover-up parents. Everyone we got were just people from the agency that couldn't go on anymore missions. We weren't too fond of them but they would do.

When we got to school, we went to our lockers and picked up our books for first period. Walt made sure we were all in the same classes just in case something important happened. There are actually some teachers that work at the agency but are here to watch over us.

We all closed our lockers in synch, which was not on purpose. When we turned around, we came face to face with the big four.

 _/Rapunzel/_

I turned around and came face to face with Eugene. A smirk was planted on his face. I gave a fake, frightened smile even if I could knock him out right now with one punch. But, of course, I could not do that because Els would literally kill me. She is one person you should be scared of.

"How's my little piece of trash today?" He asked with an evil look on his face. I looked over at the others. They all were "pinned" to their lockers. Els by jack, Anna by kristoff, and Mer by Hiccup.

I suddenly felt a pinch on my stomach. I jumped back in surprise, causing my head to hit the locker. I looked in front of me to see what happened. Oh. He just punched me.

He didn't seem amused with my reaction so he threw me on the ground. Everyone else was on the ground too. They just kept punching and kicking us, yet we felt nothing but had to act like we did. It's so. Freaking. Annoying.

My eyes found their way to Elsa. She winked twice signaling us to "blackout" so I shut my eyes and slowed my breathing. After they realized we were unconscious, they stopped.

 _/Elsa/_

Ugh...how long do they need? By the time their done beating us up, we would be late to class. Ah! I got it.

I waited till they all the girls looked at me then winked twice, signaling for them to act like they went unconscious. I watched them all slow their breathing and their eyes shut then I followed suit. The boys stopped. I mentality smirked. Works every time.

Apparently I was tired because sleep took over me. So much for making it to class on time.

 _/Jack/_

I saw Elsa go unconscious. I stopped kicking and looked over to the others. The girls all blacked out. God, their so weak. Especially Elsa.

"Great" hiccup said. I nodded my head.

"What are we going to do now?" Kristoff asked. Eugene just shrugged his shoulders and they all looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me?!" I shouted. They did something too! "Okay. We'll drop them outside the nurse's door." I suggested. They all nodded and flung a girl over their shoulder. I did the same to Elsa.

There was nobody in the hall since the bell rang ten minutes ago. When we got to the nurse, we dropped them all on the floor. I knocked on the door and we ran.

 _/Judy (the nurse)/_

I heard a knock on my door then some footsteps beating away. I flung open the door to see the four girls lying in a pile. Really?!

Yes. I know the four seasons. I work at the agency and was assigned here to watch over them. They are the best agents you could ask for and they are really sweet. I don't see why those four idiots have to bully them. Not that it hurts them, it frustrates them because they can't fight back which they're trained to do.

The bell for second period goes off. I pick Merida up and place her on a bed and do the same for the others. When they are all in the room, I rush over to close the door and lock it

"The cost is clear girls" I say. Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna pop up from their position but Elsa just lies there.

"What happened to Elsa?" Anna shouts and runs to her sister's side. I smile at her love for her sister.

"She's just sleeping." I assure her.

"How do you know?" Rapunzel asks me.

"You really think those wimps would be able to damage her?" Merida says, raising a brow. I nod my head, agreeing with her.

"True." Rapunzel says. Anna stands back up.

"So true. They think we're weak. I'd like to see them go after Elsa when she could fight back." Anna says. We laugh at the image of Elsa beating the crap out of all four of them.

"What are we laughing at?" I hear someone say. We turn to see Elsa standing up.

"You beating up the big four." Merida says, still laughing.

"Oh...I wish." Elsa says, chuckling. I glance at the clock.

"You better be getting to class." I say. They all nodded and gathered their stuff.

"Thanks again Judy. I don't know what we would do without you." Elsa says before walking out of the room. I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_/Elsa/_

The thick, heavy, cylinder, black bag shifted sharply in the opposite direction as each fist collided with it. The impact sent electric-like jolts up my arms, causing me to shiver in excitement.

After a few more minutes, I take a water break. I walk over to the nearest wall and slide my back down it till I'm sitting on the floor. I shoot the clear liquid from the bottle, into my dry mouth.

I look to my left to see Mer using the targets to practice her beloved bow and arrow. In front of me, Punz and Anna are in the ring, practicing fighting with one another.

Once I'm done with my water, I stand up and walk over to the targets. I go over to the wall and press a button. Four shelves open up, reveling dozens of knives. I select mine and walk to target next to Mer

People would say we are crazy to throw knives and shoot arrows next to one another but we are pros.

I set my target for the tiny red dot in the middle if the circle and positioned my arm behind me head. I quickly threw my arm in front of me and released the weapon. I watched intently as the blade cuts through the air and drove into the wooden block. Bulls-eye!

I continue this for a few rounds till Anna called me over. I set my knives on the table and turned to her. She hands me her phone. I take it in my hand and held it up to my ear.

"This is Elsa Arens." I say into the device.

"Hello Elsa. This is Walt." The voice said over the speaker.

"Oh! Hello! I haven't talked to you in a while." I said, surprised. It's been a whole month.

"I need you and the girls to come down to my office please." He said.

"We will be over as soon as possible." I say and hung up. I hand Anna her phone back. She gave me a questioning look.

"Girls!" I shout, gaining the attention of the other two. "We got a call from Walt." We all crack a smile.

 _/Anna/_

Els hands me back my phone and I throw her a look.

"Girls! We got a call from Walt!" She say, excitedly. Grins find their way into our faces. We have been waiting for a month!

All of us go back upstairs and put on a trench coat over our suit. It made it look like we were wearing a t-shirt and leggings. Elsa's is navy blue, Mer's is red, Punz's is yellow, and mine is purple.

After we were all changed, we ran down to our simple two car garage.

"Would you like to do the honors, Anna?" Els asked, facing me. I nodded my head in excitement and ran over to a giant tool box near the garage door.

Bending down, I reached under the box and pulled out a drawer that was hidden underneath. Inside was just a bunch of miscellaneous stuff. I shuffled in there for a few seconds till I found what I was looking for. A tiny, rusted screwdriver with a black handle. I grabbed it and lifted it up like a lever.

 _/Rapunzel/_

Anna ran over and pulled the lever. I turned and faced the wall. It lowered into the floor, reveling a bright, white room. Inside sat four motorcycles. I squealed and ran over to mine.

It was a dark purple with my symbol of the sun. Anna's was a nice dark green with a flower, Mer's is a fiery red with a picture of a flame, and Els's is a dark blue with a snowflake. They all have lights underneath and on the wheel that make a cool affect.

Everyone else jumped on and put their helmet that corresponded with their motorcycle on to hide our identity. Each of our helmets are wired with Bluetooth so we can talk to each other or make a call. Mer opened up the giant, medal door.

The engines roared to life with excitement to get on the road. That sound is absolutely amazing. I watch Els then Mer go and followed behind. When we got on the main road, Mer was able to ride next to Els on the left side while Anna caught up to me.

"I can't believe it's been a whole month since we've been on these things!" Anna says through the speaker. We are not allowed to use these things unless it's for stuff like this.

"I know right?! The rush is exhilarating." Mer says. I giggle and watch as Els raises off the seat a little. We stop at a red light and get looks from strangers.

What? Have they never seen teen girls riding awesome motorcycles before?

 _/Merida/_

We stop at the light and get a few strange glances here and there. I roll my eyes.

"Hey ladies!" I heard a voice yell from a car. We all turn our heads to our right where the source of the sound came from. It was a dark blue Ferrari and driving was the horrible one and only, Jack freaking Frost. I groan.

"If you just follow me to my place, we can go on a bike ride together." He attempts to, I think, flirt? With us.

"I'm sorry, but I don't ride with wimpy little, immature girls." Elsa says, using her voice modifier. We all laugh at his priceless face.

The light turns green. Elsa gives them a two finger salute and we speed off holding up a peace sign with our fingers. I honestly don't think he has ever got told off before and being the first felt more than great.

"Guys." Anna's muffled voice came through the speaker, "I think he's following us." I turned around and see the same Ferrari from before just a few yards behind Anna and Punz.

"Els. How 'bout taking another route to the agency." I say, smirking. She glances back And I can practicality hear the smirk crawl up her face.

"Girls! Follow me." She said before making a sharp right turn causing us to do the same. You could hear the screeching of the car tires as it also turns down the street. He never learns.

We sped up and made another turn than another. We continued down the road for about three miles. A sign came into view with the words 'road closed' sign. I knew what she did.

Right before the sign, there was a small path that you would completely miss if you didn't know it was there. We slowed to a stop and pushed our bikes down there so he doesn't here the roar of the engine.

"Wait! I want to watch!" Anna whisper shouted. We all looked at Els and she nodded. "Punz. Can you..." She started before Punz cut her off.

"Already on it." She made a few vines that attached to some trees, hiding us and the road. Not that he would see it. We ran up to the new plant a peeked through some holes.

 _/Anna/_

An idea came to mind as the car could be heard coming toward us. I caught Elsa's eye and she immediately figured out what I was thinking.

She turned her attention back to the road and flicked her wrist, creating and ice patch. I also created a giant puddle of water not too far from it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Punz give a confused look my way but then it clicked and it turned into a smirk.

The car came into view. It was still back a ways but it came quick. In

3...

2...

1...

The wheels hit the ice and went spinning. Jack was trying to control it but nothing worked. He finally slammed on the brakes which did stop the vehicle but, unfortunately for him, when o stopped, it skidded into the puddle, causing the water to splash the interior.

As his swearing fit started, we rushed out of there with our bikes without making a noise. Once we were out of eats reach, we exploded into so much laughter, it brought tears to our eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_/Elsa/_

We arrive at the agency a short time later. It was a circular glass building that is seven stories high. The glass was, of course, tinted black so nobody can see in. They were also bullet proof.

We pulled up to a large garage next to the building. Since Mer was the closest one, she placed her finger on a small box and it scans her DNA. The large, bulletproof door was pulled up, letting us pass through.

We all drove up the ramp and onto the second floor where our reserved spots sat. We flicked off the engine and locked our helmets onto the back of the bike.

After everyone's bike was settled, we walked up to the door that led into the building. There was a little keypad off to the side. Anna punched in the right digits and a little beep was heard and a green light flashed above the door signaling it was unlocked.

The door swung open and we entered, walking in sync. We waved to people that were walking around doing their work.

"Aye Sheila! Haven't seen ya around in about a month." I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to find my good friend walking up to me. I smirk.

"Hey bunny. That's only because Walt hasn't assigned us anything." I greet him. He laughs. "So how are the rest of the guardians?" I ask.

"They're doing fine." He replies. Let me tell you about bunny. His real name is Aster Bunnymund and is quit tall. He has brown hair but died it a dark gray. On his arms is dark blue tattoos (the designs from the movie). He is a part of a group of secret agents called the guardians. It consists of four people. Him, North, Sandy, and Iana(we call her tooth). They are amazing spies and we actually sometimes go on missions with them.

"We have to go. Walt called for us. Catch up with ya later." I said and gave him a two finger salute. If it seems like we are doing that a lot, its because it is the salute Walt gave us to do.

We walked up to a metal frame door with blackened windows and did or signature five beat knock. The door opened and once we stepped inside, in shut again and locked itself.

The room was light gray walls and marble floors. Three big screens are hanging on the wall to communicate with other agencies. A giant glass desk filled with a bunch of random stuff sat by the far wall. A giant black chair was behind the desk, facing away from us.

"Walt?" Punz called out. A menacing laugh filled the air. All our heads snapped in every direction looking for the source of the sound.

"Hello girls." The voice said. Our head shot back to where the chair sat. I began to turn. A man with well-groomed grayish/brownish hair and a small mustache. An evil look was painted on his face.

We all just starred at the man for a few seconds then broke out into laughter.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Yes, Walt. You scared the best agents you could ask for." I said, my voice dripping of sarcasm. He sighed and slightly chuckled.

"Well. I wouldn't say that..." He trailed off. The rest of the seasons stopped laughing and gave him a 'really?' Look. "Okay. Fine. Your right. You guys are the best in the business." He sighed in defeat. Punz and Anna stood up taller.

"So why did ya call us here, Walt?"

 _/Merida/_

"So why did ya call us here, Walt?" I ask, crossing my arms. His face changes to serious. He reaches in a drawer, pulling out a folder and sets it on his desk, not opening it yet.

"I'm giving you an important mission. It is crucial to WDDA and if anybody else gets their hands on it, we're screwed." Walt explains. So we can't mess up. Got it.

"What do you need us to get?" Anna asked. I quickly glance over to her. She has this serious look that doesn't suit her face.

"It's a three by four disk drive filled with important info. It is heavily guarded by armed men and locked away in a computer. The rest of the information you need is in this folder." He slid the file across the desk to the other side. Els picked it up and scanned through it.

"What is on there that is so important?" Punz asked. Apparently that is not listed in the file because Els looked up to Walt, awaiting his answer.

"I cannot tell you at the moment but you will soon know. The mission should not take more than two days, including planning. You best be on your way and start." We turned and walked out of the room.

•❄•❄•❄•❄•❄•

 _/Anna/_

We are at home, in the training room. Elsa and Mer are training while Punz and I are trying to come up with a plan for tomorrow.

"Walt couldn't have given this to us at a more perfect time." Punz says. I nod my head.

"Ya. It's Saturday afternoon so we have the rest of the day to plan and tomorrow, we can get the flash drive." I explain.

"Do you have the plan yet Anna?" Elsa said with a hint of a whine. I shake my head.

"No. But I'm almost done." I assure her, my head buried in my work. I continue scribbling notes and commands for another five minutes. "Aaaaand! Done!" I say, looking up.

Elsa was just about to throw another knife But dropped it and came running over. Mer followed.

"So whatcha come up with?" Mer asks. I explain each detail I came up with. After I was done, I looked up to the three as if to ask what their thoughts were.

"I think it's perfect." Elsa says. I smile in delight.

"Agreed." Punz nods her head. I look at Mer.

"I bet it'll work like a charm." She smiles.

Now, all we have to do is wait till tomorrow.

•❄•❄•❄•❄•

 _/Rapunzel/_

We woke up to the sound of a blow horn. I looked up to see a bottle in Elsa's hand. She's lucky her house is sound proof.

"Get up ladies! Up and at 'em!" She shouts. I only made it onto my knees before collapsing back onto the floor. Wait. How did I get here? Oh! We must have fallen asleep while watching a movie.

"What time is it?" I barely heard Merida groan. My eyes are still sealed tightly as if forever glue was placed down instead of mascara.

"It's already eight in the morning. I let you lazy bums sleep in." Els said. I was too tired to be offended. A groan escaped my lips as I stood up.

"It's Sunday. What's the big deal?" Anna complained. Ya. Good point Anna. I nodded my head in agreement. Els just rolled her eyes.

"Um...Walt? Mission? Does any of that ring a bell?" Elsa asked in an 'it's obvious' tone. My head shot up. I was fully awake now. How could I forget?! I feel stupid.

Mer instantly popped up onto her feet. "I'm up!" She yelled. We all went into the kitchen for some grub.

"Eat up girls. You're going to need it." Els says, pushing a plate of food in front of each of us.


	7. Chapter 7

_/Punz/_

We pulled up to a small building at the end of an ally. I double checked the address Walt gave us. Yup. We're at the right place.

"What kind of person sets up their work in the shadows of a dark alley?" Anna questions suspiciously.

"You don't think-" Mer starts but Els cut her off.

"No. Walt wouldn't assign him like that." She snaps her finger. "Maybe it's a branch. But we're not ready to face him head on and Walt knows that. Besides, don't you think this is too much in the open for him?" We nod in agreement. I turn around and go to the abandon parking lot that Anna set to park the vehicle.

"Right there is the assigned spot." Anna points to a far corner that is sort of hidden by overgrown trees. I drive over there and turn off the car. We are in a large, black van. It is equipped with everything we need. From small communication devices to large hidden shelves filled with the latest weapons.

I hop in the back and open three computers and boot them up. While I wait, I pull out four mini Bluetooth devices. I make sure they work and hand everybody one. We shove them in our ear and cover it with hair. Once the computers are ready, I hack into all the security videos. The girls watch over my shoulder.

"There is at least one camera per room, except the room with the drive. That one has three. So there should only be five rooms in all." I explain to them as I fidget with the keyboard.

"So there are men in every room?" Anna asks. I nod my head.

"Correct. So by the looks of it, there are only about 50 men to take down." I say, looking at them over my shoulder.

"Wait! 50 men?!" Elsa exclaimed. I smirked and nodded. "Seriously? That's it? C'mon! I need a challenge!" She complained. Mer rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Really lassie? You know I feel the same but we have to take what we can get." She said. Els bites her lip and sighs.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Els apologizes. Anna shook her head.

"No need to be sorry sis. We all feel the same." Anna assures her. We all nod in agreement.

"Okay girls. You ready?" I ask. A smirk grows on their faces.

"I'm going to go over it one more time. Punz is going to stay here and monitor everything. Elsa and Merida, the flash drive is on the top floor but there are no windows and it is secured tight. So instead, you will climb up to the second floor and go through the window. You can most likely sneak past the guards and go up to the third floor, bolting the door to the stairs. When you get up there, Mer, you hold off the men while Els retrieves the flash drive. Once that's done, you can use the laser built into the watch to burst through the wall. I'll be on the ground waiting. Toss the drive to me so in case more men come after you, they can't take it. Get it? Got it? Good." Anna maps out the plan for the last time.

"Girls, disguise." I remind them. They zip up their suit all the way and slip a mask over their face so the only thing you can see is their eyes.

"Move out!" Els says.

 _/Elsa/_

"Move out!" I say. Anna, Mer and I jump out of the van. We run two blocks before we end up back at the ally. I motion for them to stop behind a wall so I can check for guards.

Once we we're in the clear, I tell them it's safe and they continue following.

"Where do you wait, Anna?" Mer asks. Anna looks around for a second.

"Right there." She points to a tiny bush. Punz must have put it there. "Make sure you come out that wall." She moved her hand so it was now pointing at the nearest wall. Mer and I nod.

"Now we just need a way up." I say while looking around.

"Hey Els." I hear Mer shout my name. I turn my attention to her. She is walking towards a different building. "You wanna have some fun." She says over her shoulder with a smirk. One starts to form on my face, knowing what she's thinking. I run next to her.

"Definitely." I say. She starts running and hops onto a neat pile of wood and springs to grab the roof of the low roof. She yanks herself up and turns around with her hands on her hips, waiting for me. I run and follow her motions. A laugh of excitement escapes my lips as we continue our parkour to the correct building.

We get there in 30 seconds flat. Mer picks the lock on the window with a bobby pin and swing it open without making a sound. We jump through and hide in the shadows.

 _/Merida_ /

I easily pick the lock and we jump through and hide in the shadows. A few people walk by but that's it. We continue moving in the shadows till we arrive at the stairs. Anna was right. That was way too easy.

I motion Els to move up the stairs and she does. I close the metal door to the stair as quietly as possible. Judging by the material, its bullet proof so we shouldn't have to worry about them shooting at us. I bolt it close tightly and dart after Els.

We, again, hide in the shadows and move along them until we reach the correct door.

"It's locked" Els whispers, pointing to a keypad. "Do you have it, Mer?" I nod and she moves out of the way. I put down a device and it unlocks the code. I pull the door open. We run in and bolt it. I turn around. About ten men stood there, wide eyed. I smirk and crack my knuckles.

"You ready for this?" Elsa asks, smirking.

"I was born ready." I reply. One guy charges after us with nothing. Big mistake. Elsa pulls back her arm and punches him in the face with so much force, it knocks him out in seconds. Two other guys start shooting at us. I do a flip over to him and kick the gun out of his grasp and into mine. I easily shoot five men before I run out of bullets.

A man comes up behind me and punches me, not even causing a bloody nose.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Wrong move." I wave my finger at him then drop down, round house kicking him. Once he was down, I punch him in the face which also knocks him out.

I turn around to find every man down. Elsa walks over to a door and scans around it. She bends down and grabs a man's arms, placing one of him fingers on a platform. A beep is heard and she bursts through with a gun in hand. No guards in here.

In the center of the room is a computer. Elsa runs over to it and starts fidgeting with the keyboard. Banging started on the door.

"How is it going over there?" I ask Els. Her fingers flying over the keys can easily be heard throughout the room.

"Yeah. I'm getting there." She says. About five minutes go by and the men are almost through the door.

"Aaaannndddd...got it!" She shouts happily. I smile and walk over the assigned wall. I hold a button and a laser light runs itself over the wall, creating a gaping hole. Elsa runs over and drops the flash drive to Anna who is waiting at the bottom like she said.

Just as the men burst through, Elsa jumped. I turned around and gave our signature two finger salute before following.

 _/Anna/_

I saw a hole begin to form on the wall. I smiled and hoped out of my hiding place to my specific spot to receive the flash drive.

Once the hole was complete, I saw my sisters face peek out and then an object falling. I reached out and grasped it in my hand. I give them a thumbs up.

Elsa then jumped followed by Mer a few seconds later. We take off running down the ally. When we get to the street, our black van pulls up and we jump in it.

"Thanks Punz." I say. She smiles, eyes still on the road.

"No problem. Back to the agency we go!" She says. Pointing ahead of her.

•❄•❄•❄•❄•

We arrive at the agency 20 minutes later. It is now seven at night.

Punz puts the van in the appropriate spot and we hop out and run it laughing.

"That was so fun!" Elsa shouted, causing people to glance our way but who freaking cares?

"Come on. We have to give this to Walt." Punz says, waking ahead of us. I glance at the other two. They smile and we all three run towards Walt's office. "Hey! That's not cool!" I hear Punz shout. We all chuckle.

We enter Walt's office and find our boss sitting in his chair.

"Did you get it?" Walt asks. Elsa nods and I hand the flash drive to him. "Thank god. You girls are awesome."

"We know" All four say in sync. We all laugh including Walt.

"Okay. You girls better go get your sleep. You still have school tomorrow. We don't want those punches to hurt." he says. He knows about our whole school experience, including the four jerks. Walt was like a father to us.

"Ugh. You're a party pooper. You know that?" Punz whines. I laugh at her choice of words.


	8. Chapter 8

_/Punz/_

The beeping of my alarm clock bleeds into my dream. I groan and smash it clock to pieces. Literally. Crap. That's the fourth one this month. I doubt I'd be receiving another one anytime soon.

I jump out of bed and into the shower. The water wakes me up fully. After I'm done, I get out and dry off. I walk into my closet and pick out my outfit.

I decide on a loose, white shirt with daisy imprints in the shape of a diamond in the middle. Below that was the word daisy. I also put on thin, see through tights with some holes in them under multicolored denim, high-wasted shorts and a pair of black combat boots.

I dyed my hair brown and left it down with a black hat. I put in my brown contacts and slipped the fake glasses on my face.

When I finish, I run downstairs, grab a granola bar and out the door to school.

•❄•❄•❄•❄•

I arrive 45 minutes earlier then we usually do. I park my car and jump out. I run to our hangout spot.

It is just a simple tree behind the school but to us, it special. I don't really know why, but we just found it and it just stuck.

When I got there, the other seasons were already lounging around. Well, Anna was on her phone, Mer was climbing the tree, and Elsa was hanging upside down by a branch. I chuckled and shook my head. You gotta love 'em.

"Hey Punz! What's up?" Els asks, slightly swinging.

"Oh, you know. Crushing alarm clocks and hacking into software." I joke while going to sit next to Anna.

"Really? Again? That's the forth one this month, lass!" Mer says from a high branch.

"Don't kill yourself up there Mer. We need autumn." Anna laughs, glancing up the tree. "Whoa Mer. Since when do you wear a dress?"

I look up and study what Mer was wearing. It was a dark blue dress that stops above the knee. It had a, I think, tree camouflage design. She also had on white socks that came up to the knee and dark blue converse. I start laughing.

"Ha ha. Laugh all ye want. My 'mom' made me wear it." She said, emphasizing the word made. "But I sneaked some shorts under." she raised the skirt of the dress to reveal short denim shorts. I playfully roll my eyes and giggle.

"Guys. Jerk alert." Anna warns, standing up. I follow her gaze to a guy walking over here. "What do you want Hiccup?" I also raise to my feet and walk over to Anna.

"I was just wondering if I could maybe. You know? H-Hangout with you guys?" He asks, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Why do you want to hang out with a group of nerds?" Mer spits. I glance over to Els who is still hanging upside down, watching the whole situation.

"Well. I'm also kind of a nerd, I never liked bullying you guys, I want you guys to forgive me, and you seem pretty cool." He lists, glancing at Elsa. I look at all the girls and we basically have a conversation with our eyes. We just sit there for a minute, 'talking'.

Elsa sighs. "Fine. I guess we can forgive you. You were never actually that bad." she says, sending a small smile his way. "That's okay Mer, Right?" Mer just grumbles an 'i guess. Whatever.'

"Really?" A smile grows on Hiccups face. Anna nods her head and goes to sit back down. He just stands there, not knowing what to do.

"But." Elsa suddenly says, "You cannot tell anybody. Understood?" Hiccup looks at her funny.

"Yeah but may I ask why?" He agrees. A smirk grows on her face.

"We have our reasons."

 _/Hiccup/_

"We have our reasons." Elsa smirked. I can't believe they agreed for me to hang out with them. I never actually wanted to bully them but the guys made me. They said if I wanted to hold my reputation, I had to. I never really cared about my reputation. I'd actually rather sit in the back of the class with one of the four girls and just worry about my grades. I only went along with what they said because I didn't want to get bullied myself. The guys are pretty rough with the girls.

"Soooo...What do you guys usually do?" I ask awkwardly while taking a few steps toward them.

"Just, you know, hang around." Elsa jokes. i chuckle and lean against the tree.

 _/Elsa/_

I accepted as a secret friend even though I didn't fully trust him. But, he was probably the one you can trust most in the big four.

I mainly accepted to see what would happen. Kind of like an experiment. And, besides, I need excitement in this hell hole somehow.

The bell suddenly goes off. I let go of the branch and bring my legs in front of my face, creating a front flip. Once I landed on my feet, I looked up to Merida.

"Come on Mer! You're not skipping today!" I shout up to her.

"Fine." She huffs and drops down, landing in a perfect stance. We turn around to a flabbergasted Hiccup. My eyes widen. Crap.

"Um...we do gymnastics." I cover up casually. He closes his mouth and nods in understanding. Good.

"C'mon. Hiccup, you have to go ahead of us." I direct. He nods and runs away. When he is gone, Mer busts out laughing. We all gave her a confused look.

"D-did you s-see his face?!" She says in between her laughing. Anna, Punz, and I let a few laughs escape.

I can't believe we befriended one of the Big Four. What have we gotten ourselves into?


	9. Chapter 9

_/Merida/_

The bell rings throughout every classroom, signaling for lunch. A smile etches itself onto my face. My second most favorite thing, after being a spy, is food. I jump out of my seat and usher the other seasons to get up.

"C'mon! You people are no different than sloths!" I practically yell in their faces, resulting in an eye roll. I huff and drag them out the door.

"Whoa Mer! Slow down! You can't be that hungry." Punz says. "Oh yes I can! I didn't eat any breakfast and all those boring lectures work up an appetite." I reason, patting my stomach.

"She's not wrong." Anna backs me up. I smile at her and send a glare to the other two. They just shrug it off. I just roll my eyes and open my locker. I quickly shove all my useless textbooks into the cramped space and slam the metal door.

"Come on! I'm dying here!" I whine and lean against the wall. They finally finish and we walk to the cafeteria together.

When we get in there, we grab some food and sit down at our usual table in the corner. As soon as my bottom hit the seat, I dug in.

A few minutes later, a Burnett guy walks over to our happily secluded table. I look up, wondering what he wants now. "I-I was wondering if I c-could sit with you g-girls?" He stutters. I don't know why he is so hesitant. We won't bite. Well, let me rephrase that. Anna, Punz, and Els won't bit. I can't make any promises.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Elsa hisses at him. He shifts on his feet, uncomfortably.

"Well. The guys aren't here and I don't feel like sitting with snobby...female dogs." He explains. I raise my eyebrows. "Where are the other three?" I ask, biting into an apple.

"They ditched." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Two questions. Why didn't you go with them and what about your reputation?" Ann's pipes up. We all stare at him, awaiting the answer.

"I have to maintain my perfect attendance and ditching won't help me get into college. And, if you haven't noticed, I could give two craps about my reputation." He says. We all stare at him in bewilderment. Punz looks at Els who just shrugs. Punz moves over, letting him take a seat. I watch his every movement. What's up with this kid?

 _/Anna/_

I watch as Hiccup takes a seat next to Punz, who is next to me. Mer is on the opposite side of the table, next to Els. Turns out, he's actually fun to be around. Around the middle of lunch, I'm facing Punz and in the corner of my eye, I see an arm sneak its way over to my fries. As the fingers curl around its target, I quickly turn and slam my hand down on the arm and twist it. I spin quickly to face Mer, my eyes in dangerous slits. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Anna don't share food." I growl. The other three are staring intently at the situation. I stare at her for a minute then grab the fry and pop it into my mouth. I turn to the others and smile. Els and Punz sit there like nothing happened but hiccup was look at me like I was crazy. "What?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?" I start wiping at random spots.

"N-no." He says and goes back to eating. I shrug my shoulders, brushing it off.

Lunch fly's by like a blink of an eye. We get up and throw our trash away.

"So...you guys want to come over tonight?" I ask the girls. Punz nods. I look over at Mer. "Can't. I have to do a project with hiccup." She says, nodding her head toward the guy next to her. I forgot about the project. I got paired with Els and Punz.

"Oh! You can do it at our house. Is that alright sis?" I ask Elsa. She slightly nods her head, eyeing Hiccup.

"Okay. Just meet us back at the tree Hiccup." Mer says. He says a quick 'okay, bye' and scurries off to his next class.

•❄•❄•❄•❄•

I jump up to the sound of the bell. I must have fallen asleep. I look to my left to find the girls laughing at me. I glare at them and get up. We head over to the tree to meet hiccup. While waiting, I jump and latch onto the closest branch. I start doing pull ups. About five minutes later, he arrives and I drop down with not even a bead of sweat on me.

"C'mon." Elsa says, looking down at her phone.

"Who ya texting?" I ask, leaning over her shoulder. She presses the palm of her hand to my face and pushes me away. "I'm just texting Aster. He wants to know if he can come over and train later tomorrow." She grumbles. I just nod my head.

"Train?" I hear Hiccup ask. Mine and Elsa's heads shot up, wide eyed. "Uh...ya. For gymnastics." She quickly covers up. "He's my partner and we have to do a performance and pass to go up to the next level." I nod my head, confirming it. He just raises an eyebrow and keeps walking.

 _/Elsa/_

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot_. I mentality scold myself. For someone so smart, I almost blew our cover. I just begging that he bought it. By the looks of it, he did.

We finally reach the house and barge right in. Oh. What would I give to go down there and train but nope. Can't. For one, Hiccups here and for two, freaking science teacher had to give us a project.

"The materials are in the material closet. Let's just get this done and over with." I grumble, pointing to a closet. I actually find it quiet amusing having a person in our house, not knowing they're walking above a humongous training room. I push the thought aside and start working.

•❄•❄•❄•❄•

"Done!" A perky Punzie shouts, dotting the paper for an affect. I give her a small grin.

"Finally! You girls took forever!" Mer whines.

"Well, it's not our fault someone kept writing the wrong thing." I argue. Punz and I turn and look at Anna. She shrugs and skips off to the kitchen, probably to get some water. "You want to turn it in since you did the most work?" Punz nods and places the paper neatly in her bag. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. They all agree. I look at Hiccup. "You pick since you're the guest." He looks around then gets up and hands me a DVD case. I smile and pop it in.

As the previews start playing, we could hear Anna squeal from the kitchen. "Omg! The Avengers? I love that movie!" She shouts. Hiccup glances back to see if she is peaking at the screen.

"How did she-" he starts before I cut him off. "We watch it a lot." I explain. He nods and looks back at the screen.

 _/Hiccup/_

We finally finish our project and are waiting for the others. When they are done, I pick out a movie and Elsa puts in in without hesitation. It surprises me how outgoing these girls are. I'd so much rather hangout with them then the 'Big Four'. They really are just bullies. Maybe I should drop out of the group. I don't have any doubts that the girls won't have my back.

What I do feel with these girls is that they are hiding something and something big. Their instincts are impeccable and they are very strong, both mentality and physically. They all are very sly. Elsa keeps saying that they take gymnastics but I don't believe it one bit. I can ask my little sister, Astrid, who takes gymnastics.

I study each one of their faces. They all grin simultaneously. A small smile forms on my face, too. Who are these girls and what are they hiding?


	10. Chapter 10

_/Eugene/_

It has been two months since that day we ditched. Two months since Hiccup has started acting weird. I really don't know how to describe it. He has just been...off. He's been sort of a jerk lately. Like, When we tease the girls, he either walks away, or isn't even there. I mean, we are not doing anything bad to them. He hasn't been really talking with us just being in la-la land. It's not like him.

We are in the middle of the last period and an idea comes to mind. I rip out a piece of notebook paper without making a sound. I pull out a pen and scribble a quick note then crinkle the paper into a ball. When the teacher is not paying attention, I aim and throw it so it hits the back of Hiccup's head. Bulls-eye! The perks of being the captain of the baseball team! He brakes his train of thought to look around. He spots the paper ball and catches me looking at him. He sends a hard glare my way and turns back around. See! What is up with that dude?

 _/Hiccup/_

I felt something light hit my head. I broke my attention from the teacher to notice a paper ball on the floor. My instincts told me it was Eugene, the only other big four member in this class. When I looked at him, he was staring at me. Yup. I was right. I throw a hard glare at him then look forward again. Can they not take a hint?

Finally, after another 30 minutes, the final bell went off. I was already packed up so I actually beat the crowd for once.

 _/Elsa/_

The bell rang and the four of us literally barged out the door and headed straight for our tree. It usually took Hic about ten minutes to get out of the crowd and here so we can talk about the agency a bit.

When we got there, Anna did a couple of flips. "Whoa! Settle down, feisty pants!" Mer said. We all laughed. Mer and I started to just do a little fighting exercise were we just keep bumping arms.

"Do you think hiccup will ever find out?" I hear Punz ask. I glance her way. "What?" I ask in confusion.

"Do you think he'll ever find out we're spies?" She repeats. I think for a moment. What if he does?

"I don't know. It's a possibility. I mean, he's a smart and curious teen boy. Who knows?" I respond, not looking away from Merida.

"Elsa. This is a serious matter. If hiccup does find out, we can't have him frolicking around the school yelling, 'oh! The four biggest nerds of the school are actually the best spies in the world!'" Anna raises her voice. I face her, not stopping what I'm doing with Mer. "Anna-" I suddenly got cut off.

"You're WHAT?!" A new voice demanded. All of our eyes widened. My arms dropped to my side.

"Welp. That answers your question, Punz." Mer jokes.

 _/Hiccup/_

I rush out the school doors and out to the tree. It's quite a long walk, considering my class is in the back of the school and everyone has to exist out the same doors, except the bus riders.I get there and they are already deep into conversation. Elsa and Mer are doing some sort of arm bumping thing. I just sit there and listen for a moment. Maybe I can catch on to what they are talking about and jump in.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. I mean, he's a smart and curious teen boy. Who knows?" I hear Elsa say. I wonder who they are talking about.

"Elsa. This is a serious matter. If hiccup does find out, we can't have him frolicking around the school yelling, 'oh! The four biggest nerds of the school are actually the best spies in the world!'" Anna pipes in, raising her voice more than needed. Wait! Did she just say they were spies?!

"You're WHAT?!" the words suddenly burst through my mouth.

"Welp. That answers you question, Punz." Mer jokes. I face all of them. Each pair of eyes are as big as golf balls and are frantically searching the others. When no one answers me, I speak up.

"Well? Do I get an explanation?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. "Fine. We are all spies." Anna blurts out, turning to face me. I'm in shock.

"I don't believe you." I say in bewilderment. Mer also turns around.

"Well, you better believe it because it's true. Or would you like us to show you the hard way." Merida says, cracking her knuckles. I take a small step back. "Mer, stop teasing him." Rapunzel says, appearing next to her best friend. I scan all of their faces. All of them wear a serious expression.

"So I'm guessing you don't take gymnastics?" I squeak out, nervously. Elsa shakes her head and smirks.

"Nope. What we do is so much better." She said.


End file.
